<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A presentation by Rogercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006601">A presentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat'>Rogercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bearded Dwarf Women, Culture Shock, Dwarf Culture &amp; Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture &amp; Customs, F/M, Family Drama, Female Maedhros, Female Narvi, Fourth Age, Gender or Sex Swap, Secret Marriage, Valinor, eastern Narvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor wants to present Narvi as his legal Consort for the royal court in Tirion, and Maedhros hangs along just to enjoy the resulting drama because, well, she wants some fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Azaghâl &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar &amp; Sons of Fëanor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi, Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts">Lidoshka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now when Námo and Aul had gotten permission by the All-Father to allow the Dwarves in the Halls of the Forefathers to start visiting Valinor in real, living bodies, it had been only natural that Celebrimbor presented Narvi for his own family. As most members of the House of Fëanor had been known as Masters of various crafts before the whole thing with the Darkening of Valinor and the Oath following the thief of the Silmarils, they liked that he had fallen for a lady who was a Master in Stone Craving. That she was a Dwarrowdam was less of a problem, as their love story had not exactly caused any form of wide-spread, long-lasting negative consequences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today when both sides of the large family had joined for a big barbecue, Celebrimbor mentioned something that actually alarmed his grandfather somewhat, a rare thing for the Crown prince of the Noldor since he and his seven offsprings basically avoided the Noldorin royal court for the sake of keeping things calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...want to present Narvi for the royal court? </span>
  <b>
    <em>In Tirion?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still a royal prince by blood, even with my very mixed reputation sharped by the past. Our marriage has been formally accepted by Durin the Deathless himself as he was our shared friend in his second life, and many more have grown to follow in his footsteps once meeting me to see what made Narvi end up with a Elven husband instead of someone of her own race,” Celebrimbor responded, then  continued to eat as if there was nothing special he had just mentioned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, Fëanor had a very good point about not thinking this to be a good idea: His father Finwë may have retaken the title as High King over the Noldor as he generally was the only one most could agree on, with Indis staying as his Queen since Míriel Þerindë refused to returning to a official role that she had hated ever since the role of a Queen became more and more formal and controlled by standards that she never had to deal with as his wife back in Cuiviénen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what Fëanor worried most about, was how the nobles at the court would react to Narvi. Though secret letters from the families of Fingolfin and Finarfin, mainly to know whatever important things that happened in the court, he knew that many of those nobles was among the Noldor that had never joined the Exile and thus, never had actually witnessed a member of the race of Men or Dwarves. Idril's husband Tuor not really counting as he was among the immortals now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have already made a lovely dress for her to wear, in the fashion that was the highlight of her young adulthood,” Narvi's mother Ala smiled, as her younger daughter Loki neatly laid up some steaming hot bread buns on the plate which Rûsa held in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister is one of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous Dwarrow </span>
  </em>
  <span>even in history books that is written outside our race. Surely it must count as a big honor to have her, as the Consort of a royal prince, as a guest at the Noldorin court?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maedhros, who had the most experience of the different courts between Elves and Dwarves outside her nephew, realized that the nowadays very old-fashioned royal court in Tirion would have a major culture shock if Narvi showed up, not merely for being a Dwarf but because she came from the East of Middle-earth, which meant that she had been brought up by different customs than in the West. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually….check if you can bring in more Eastern Dwarves to show off more of your culture, since those nobles are pretty ignorant of how that area changed after the Big Journey. I want to witness</span>
  <em>
    <span> some fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> that likely may only happen once in a lifetime or more,” Maedhros grinned, showing a face that made her look like her persona as the Lady of Himring seeing a very pleasing view of slaughtered orcs on the ground. Her six brothers did not react to how she smiled in that manner, for them it was simply a sign that she found something rather amusing to think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this whole thing about? Are the nobles going to act like when you tried to present me at the court a few years ago?” Rûsa wondered in confusion, showing again just how neglected his education about the lives of free Elves and their social life had been as a slave in Angband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will explain it in easier details for you after the meal about why your ammë is already enjoying the most likely outcome of Celebrimbor presenting Narvi for the court in Tirion,” Maglor hurried to promise to his sister-son when he realized what Rûsa may be thinking about, as he had been the one of the seven Children of Fëanor beside his older sister to be most active at the royal court of their grandfather as young adults. The other five siblings had never really liked the court because they were expected to act as role models not only for their paternal cousins, but for all the other young Elves there. It said a lot that they had preferred Nargothrond under Finrod and Barad Eithel under Fingolfin, with its more relaxing atmosphere thanks to them focusing less on ceremonies and more on the reality that could be found just outside the very gates.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we plan to travel to Tirion soon. Should leave my Adad some time to send a couple of messengers though your contacts as a merchant, right?” Narvi said with a meaningful look at her father Balder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are going to show off the richness and elegance of the East! Let us show those Elf nobles what they missed by not coming to Middle-earth in the first place!” he described with a showing eagerness, hinting to that both his daughters had inherited that trait from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should come along just to keep things under control,” came from Frigga, Balder's mother, as she quickly saved a tasty-looking fish from being turned into coal on one side thanks to Fëanor not focusing on the food in front of him at the moment. Seeing that the food risked being burned otherwise, Nerdanel took over as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invitation letters and a new gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fingolfin and Finarfin gets some unexpected letters from their niece</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outside Tirion, in a Teleri-styled mansion that belonged to Finarfin and his wife Eärwen as a home to escape the royal court when needed;  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm? This is the handwriting of Nelyo, if I remember right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finarfin, who had been in his office and trying to get rid off some paperwork so he could have some more free time with his younger granddaughter Saira this morning, found himself very surprised when a messenger rider arrived all the way from Formenos of all places to personally deliver some written letters from his niece in his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder what she might want to talk about, and why all of us? Pretty much everyone in the family has gotten a letter with their names on, even Finduilas and Gwindor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since her rebirth, Maedhros had needed to stay away from her two paternal uncles and cousins. Not out of dislike or anything, it simply was how she tried to avoid them getting in trouble because of her reputation these days. Written letters were sent to Formenos mostly to let Fëanor and his family learn anything important in Tirion that they would need to know about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the garden, Finduilas and her husband Gwindor had their hands full to entertain her much younger cousin. Not that it was particularly difficult, but she was at an age where she loved to be spun around and poor Gwindor had just become quite dizzy since he was the one who was requested to help Saira "fly" around in a circle with him in the center while holding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Saira, let my husband rest for a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just not dizziness that troubled Gwindor right now, his wife had spotted that his left hand seemed to be cramping up. Rebirth had left him with a healthy body once more, but he still suffered from phantom pains at times, the only physical remains of his time as a slave in Angband for seventeen years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think some time on your swing will be fun as well, sweet cousin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Saira could have fun on her own once Finduilas had given her a few pushes, and she then focused on helping Gwindor with a little massage on his cramping hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru is coming!” Saira called when spotting her paternal grandfather. The young daughter of Finrod and Amarië knew some Sindarin, as Finduilas' mother Calen was a Sinda Elf as well Gwindor, but in general, she was most likely to be speaking Quenya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, my dear descendants. I came to give you those letters, as there seems to be something happening in the next few weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Finduilas and Gwindor, who had been friends with Celebrimbor in Nargothrond, this was a pleasant surprise. Their respective invitation letters were written personally by Celebrimbor, since the three of them had known each other even before the daughter of Orodreth had fallen in love with Gwindor and he had tried to help them stand together as a unit against Turin whatever that arrogant mortal had one of those ideas that would end up dooming Nargothrond in the long run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He found a bride in the Second Age! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He really did manage to find love despite the trouble with his family history! Now I really want to see what sort of lady that managed to catch his heart!” Finduilas declared in joy when she read her invitation for the presentation at the royal court.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He must have kept that special relationship a secret, back in the Second Age. Because I can really imagine some more paranoid Elves start freaking out at the mere thought of Lord Fëanor getting more descendants from his grandson,” Gwindor said when looking up from his invitation. After all, such behavior was easily seen in some of the courtiers in Tirion now when it was known to the public that Princess Maedhros had gotten a son not many years after her own rebirth. If she could have a child despite her past as a kinslayer, then what could they expect from Celebrimbor, who had been the only known grandchild of Fëanor well from the Noontide of Valinor until a few years ago? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~X~X~X~X~X~X </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the more Noldorin-styled mansion owned by him and Anairë, Fingolfin had also found himself surprised by those letters from Maedhros. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I should have known that she would not invite Turukáno and his side of my family…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was no secret that Maedhros and her brothers viewed Turgon as a failure in several ways, such as being a coward hiding Gondolin away from the rest of the world and, after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, being insolent about claiming himself as the next High King of the Noldorin Exiles, all because Fingon never got to tell him about that he already had a heir in his own son Gil-galad. For the Noldor who had survived that battle, the mere idea of having a High King who hid himself away from the very people he was intending to lead, had been ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, the surviving Noldor had not been amused when Idril and the refugees from the fall of Gondolin came, claiming that the daughter of Turgon now was the second known High Queen after Maedhros. The reveal of Gil-galad despite his young age and his paternity had been a huge blow to whatever attempts to make Idril the new leader of the Exiles, and her sole child being sired by a mortal Man had also not helped her case</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, hm...myself and Anairë, our three other children and my two grandchildren from them…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Maeglin and Gil-galad had gotten to bond as cousins, now when they both were reborn. The half-Avari daughter of Aredhel had never escaped her historical legacy as the traitor of Gondolin, though Idril and Tuor had suspected that something had changed with her during the last year that Gondolin existed, mainly because Maeglin had became even more withdrawn than before and anxious in her uncle's presence as if she feared that he would act against her if she even tried to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atar, is there something I can bring you in this weather? A cold drink, perhaps? Some snacks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his youngest son, Argon, who peeked into the office by the open window from the garden just outside. Judging from the earth below his finger nails, he must have been doing some garden work for Anairë as a surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, wash off that earth from yourself and join me for some cold drinks. You are the only one at home currently, yónya, so you might as well get the news first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps whatever this was about, would be a nice break from the routine that so marked their lives currently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~X~X~X~X~X~X </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Formenos, Maedhros had been visited by some old friends. Azaghâl and Kym, his much beloved wife, their daughter Brenna and their son Gorm, who had been the following Lord of Belegost after his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, what an interesting idea to meet first</span>
  <b>
    <em> after</em>
  </b>
  <span> death!” she laughed when she found out that Narvi's paternal grandmother Frigga had ended up marrying Kóri, who had been the personal scribe and librarian of Azaghâl during their respective lifetimes. Appentely, it was not unheard of in the Halls of the Forefathers that you could end up with a spouse that was actually born several centuries before or after yourself, which explained why some Dwarves never found a spouse when alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't say that the courtship was an easy affair, though, Mylady. Frigga was still suspicious of anything even remotely resembling courtship because of the unpleasant circumstances that resulted in Balder's birth and given that she is only 40 years older than her son, when Dwarrow comes of age at 45…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recalling that Kym, Azaghâl's wife, had mentioned to her that such early pregnancies tended to result in a Dwarrowdam becoming infertile because of how her body was still not fully mature for childbearing, Maedhros could see how both Frigga and Balder had not felt comfortable with the idea of her being courted by suitors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ammë, come and look at what they have set up from that covered wagon we were not allowed to peek into!” Rûsa called, waving at her from the corner of the garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Maedhros had almost rounded the corner, she saw Azaghâl standing in a proud way with his arms in his sides, as if he was pleased by a good work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that you will enjoy this gift, Lady of Himring.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she saw what he had made, Maedhros was stunned in surprise. A full set of Dwarven-made armour, in her size, looking like it had been modelled after the one she had worn as Lady of Himring. But one detail stood out from being an exact copy of what she once had been wearing as a warrior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that chainmail made...of </span>
  <b>
    <em>mithril?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maedhros could not believe it. She had heard about the precious silvery metal, stronger than steel but much lighter in weight, from Celebrimbor as he had told about his relationship with the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm during the Second Age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Gotta ensure that you will not die that easily in the Final Battle when that day arrives, lass. You are too much of a needed warrior to be lost against orcs in a first battle....ah!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Maedhros was weeping in joy, Azaghâl lost his words for a moment. But Kym smiled in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell our blacksmiths to forge a fitting armour for your lad when he is a fully grown adult and you should not have to worry about him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By pure chance, Maedhros noticed said son in the corner of her eye, undoubtedly trying to sneak up to take the helmet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on there, son! I know that you like weapons and the sort, but those are my private stuff!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, with his past as the Warg Rider, Rûsa would be drawn to whatever he could use to better defend himself with, so Maedhros was not that surprised over that her son did actually grab the helmet to run off with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Russafinwë Arion!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Maedhrod warned, using the full set of Quenya mother-name from her and the Sindarin father-name that Taurion had given their shared son. Then she rushed after him, not going to let him steal the helmet under her nose and hide it somewhere like a magpie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice to see her showing herself as a </span>
  <b>
    <em>responsible</em>
  </b>
  <span> mother that is not letting her son win over her,” Kym giggled, having seen with her own eyes that some parents would sometimes give in to the demands of their children and ending up spoiling them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, she has six younger brothers and several cousins to train on from an early age, remember what she said about the number of offspring born to her two uncles alone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixteen in total from the three sons of the High King. Seven from Prince Fëanor, four from Prince Fingolfin and five from Prince Finarfin. All three with a daughter each among the children,” Gorm spoke up, as Brenna was more interested in watching Maedhros chase Rûsa around the courtyard. Even with him being quick as a weasel because he was much smaller than his unusual tall mother, she had the experience needed not to let him win.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haru means grandfather in Quenya, likely meant for a grandfather on both the paternal and maternal side of the family. Yónya means son in Quenya</p>
<p>The Noontide of Valinor, or the Days of Bliss, was the period that followed the making of the Two Trees of Valinor, when Aman was bathed by their extraordinary silver-gold light.</p>
<p>I imagine that the Noldor elite may live in grand mansions while the King and Queen lives in a palace, though the Exiles would also be familiar with living in fortresses because of the threats from Angband</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival to Tirion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finrod gets a surprise when Maedhros and Celebrimbor arrives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In an attempt to show neutrality from the infamous Oath and the Kinslayings his family had once committed during the First Age, Celebrimbor and Narvi had agreed on dressing in reasonable matching clothes embroidered with holly leaves, the symbol of Eregion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Light green is the colour of spring, the new life that comes after a long and cold winter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving Formenos, they checked over everything one last time, such as the pre-agreed hairstyles and jewelry they would wear to the clothes, and anything else that was best fixed before the journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. We have checked things over twelve times already since yesterday morning, I do not think there is anything that should be missing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Maedhros leading the train of Dwarven travelers, it was only natural that she would show up at the royal court in Tirion as well. But not merely as the heiress of her father, but as the Lady of Himring to show how important this presentation was for the whole family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~X~X~X~X~X~X  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About two weeks later, in Tirion: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë had been much surprised over that the grandson of his firstborn had not shown his wife a few years earlier when the House of Fëanor had been in Tirion to present the young son of Maedhros, but as Celebrimbor explained in the letter that was written personally to the High King, his dear wife had not been reborn yet at that time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that we have managed to follow the instructions right…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around the throne room from where he was seated on the throne and a finely-dressed Indis at his side, he saw that all the windows in the corridor leading to the room were left open for maximum sunlight. On both sides, his younger sons and their descendants were standing together, save for Turukáno who naturally felt bitter over that he, his wife, daughter and son-in-law was being excluded from this important event. Mosty to at least show some fairness towards his second son, Fingolfin had written to Maedhros to check so there had not been a mistake and a responding letter, written in the personal hand of Celebrimbor, did not do anything better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Noldor outside Gondolin saw Turgon as a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>usurper,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> who tried to claim the Kingship of the Exiled Noldor without any proper information about the existence of Gil-galad, the legal heir and son of Fingon. Same for his daughter, Idril Celebrindal, who falsely thought herself as the second High Queen after my aunt, Lady Maedhros. The same applies in the eyes of my wife's people, who do not take kindly to people who try to steal an inheritance from other, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>living</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> heirs with a larger claim. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the gathered courtiers could hear the sound of wagon wheels out in the courtyard. Celebrimbor had written that there were other important people that had known of their marriage, old friends from that time, that would also arrive so some form of bigger group was to be expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for me to do my requested part,” Finrod smiled at his grandfather, leaving with a bow as a sign of respect. Undoubtedly, he had been chosen to meet the travelers because he had a natural ability to make newcomers feel at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the courtyard, Finrod smiled at Maedhros when she was the first to arrive on her horse, leading the caravan train into the city and the royal palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, cousin! You look ready for some battle!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she intended to remind everyone here at the Noldorin court that she was still a feared warrior and not becoming acquiescent with the responsibility of motherhood, he thought, when she merely grinned in response and dismounted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My nephew thought that you would be delighted at seeing our other guests outside the secret wife he brings today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on the door of the first wooden wagon, which was highly decorated, intricately carved and brightly painted, Celebrimbor gave a signal that it was time to come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time, we began to wonder when we would be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finrod's eyes widened in surprise when a male Dwarf in richly embroidered clothing came out, and then two Dwarrowdams in vastly different clothing. One was a gorgeous redhead that reminded somewhat of the Dwarves from Belegost, Finrod realized, but the other one looked a lot like the Easterlings in the First Age, those who had such different legacies in history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finrod,” Maedhros said in Sindarin,”met Durin the Deathless, who knew Celebrimbor during his second and third life. Those two Dams are his Queen Consort Ragnhild of the Firebeard clan, and their life-long close friend Hinata of the Stiffbeard clan from the Orocarni.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Felagund,” Durin addressed Finrod with a bow, the two Dams making a curtsy, or in the case of Hinata, a different sort of bowing as respect for who he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nelyo...are you</span>
  <b>
    <em> serious?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Finrod managed to whisper in Quenya, once the first shock had passed and more of the wagon was opened to let out the travelers by the elven soldiers who once had served Maedhros in Himring and therefore would be a little more familiar with how to treat the Dwarves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Celebrimbor and I both wrote in the letters that important figures from the time of the marriage would also be present.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally praying to the Valar for success in this and that Celebrimbor would not make a huge social scandal about his choice of bride once he finally chose to marry in secret, Finrod managed to greet Azaghâl and Kym, both of whom he had met in the First Age a couple of times before his death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there is the wagon with my bride and her birth family!” Celebrimbor commented aloud when he saw the middle wagon where the Asar family had been traveling in. Sure, Balder had felt only his mother, wife and two daughters should be inside the wagon, but Maedhros had managed to persuade him to get into the wagon until the arrival to the palace because it was meant to be kept secret which race Narvi belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. The architecture is alright for a royal palace akin to what I have seen in the realms of Men thanks to my travels as a merchant, but it would need some better defense,” Balder muttered when he looked around, before turning around and helping Ala and Loki out on the ground while allowing Kóri to bring out Frigga, they were married after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Finrod, you have the honor to be the first one in the Noldorin royal family outside Galadriel and Celebrían to meet my beloved, who I sadly never got to call my lady Consort for a lot of reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark-skinned hand, covered in silver rings with emeralds, slowly was set in the offered hand of Celebrimbor and the secret bride, her height being tall for a Dwarf yet short for an Elf but hiding her side with a veil that covered all of her upper body sans for the deep green eyes, stepped slowly down the stairs. Her body shape hinted to a possibility that Finrod suddenly realized never to have happened in his first life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An honor to meet you, master Felagund.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her deep voice confirmed what Finrod just had realized, and just how close this would resemble the situation with his brother Aegnor with his mortal love Andreth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May Eru bless this union,” Finrod said to the unusual couple with a smile that masked his sudden alarm and mental worry about how things would go at the presentation when the courtiers understood that uncle Fëanor's grandson had not merely fallen in love with a mortal, but a<strong><em> Dwarf</em> </strong>of all people. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine the Dwarven wagons to look like Romani Vardo, they are meant to impress and make the Elves of Tirion curious </p>
<p>Felagund was an epessë given to Finrod by the Dwarves that expanded the caves of Nargothrond, and meant "Hewer of Caves". It is not Sindarin, but rather Sindarinized Khuzdul, from Felakgundu. </p>
<p>Ragnhild is meant to be dressed in traditional Russian clothing consisting of a sarafan dress, a kokoshnik and a long braid. Hinata is meant to be Japanese, so she wears a Dwarven version of a high-class kimono</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The secret Consort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celebrimbor presents Narvi for the Noldorin court</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Finrod went back into the palace to tell Finwë that Celebrimbor and Narvi were about to start making their way to the throne room, did Fëanor, Nerdanel and their six sons remove the helmets that helped to disguise them as some of the escort guards. Even his two daughters-in-law had hidden themselves in that manner, somehow finding it very amusing to arrive at the royal palace without anyone reacting to their presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if we would miss this!” Curufin's wife Astarë grinned, accidently tossing her helmet up in the air and as a former warrior who knew the value of good steel, said husband quickly caught the helmet with a true look of horror on his face over such carelessness. But then again, Astarë and Maglor's wife Rainiel had not joined their husbands in the Exile, so there were still some details that they did not fully gasp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aunt, be careful! Have you ever tried to fix a good piece of steel or iron with a really crappy excuse for a forge?” Rûsa added in from where he had been hiding inside one of the Dwarven wagons as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet Narvi and Celebrimbor drew the attention of everyone when they went through the big entrance, Narbi using her heels to make a knocking sound on the stone stairs, a quiet reminder of why they were here in the first place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~X~X~X~X~X  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no way those courtiers will be able to overwhelm a Dwarrowdam who was close friends with the royal family in her mortal life and even charmed those who knew Celebrimbor even before he became Lord of Eregion....” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acting as the presenter, Finrod tried his best to not reveal his inner thoughts about what would most likely happen. Celebrimbor wanted to present Narvi for the whole court today and if those Dwarves were anything like the former King of Nargothrond recalled from the First Age, then those Elves who never left Valinor after the Darkening would get a big surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Celebrimbor of Eregion, and his Consort Narvi, of the Asar family!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judging from the way Celebrían and Elrond hide the same barely-seen smile, they had already guessed what the coming reactions would be, as the two double doors were opened. Of course the attention first fell on Celebrimbor, dressed up in a pale green robe with silver embroidery and the holly leaves that once had been so common in Eregion, along with a plain silver circlet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone, I am pleased to finally be able to present my Consort properly,” Celebrimbor greeted right before Narvi came into full view. Naturally, Finwë and Indis were not the only ones to have their eyes widen in shock when spotting her while Narvi came forwards and showing off all the court manners she had learned by making a surprisingly elegant curtsy; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Eastern-born Dwarrowdam was dressed up in a pale green caftan dress with the same silver embroidery and holly leaves as her Elven husband, yet there was no mistake about her race with the fine, delicate-looking silver jewelry with small emerald gemstones hanging from her beard, moustaches and long hair that had been set up so carefully by her female relatives, Ragnhild, Hinata and Kym so she did indeed look like a Consort wed to a powerful Lord with royal lineage. Celebrimbor may not even be close to the Kingship of the Noldor even if his grandfather was the Crown Prince, but it was his birth status as the oldest grandson of Fëanor that mattered more for Dwarves even if his father Curufin was the fourth son and Maedhros the heiress instead of Maglor as the oldest son. And even if she had been a fellow Elf, Narvi would still have been hard to miss in a crowd with her dark skin, the eye-catching white-blonde hair and beard and deep green eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I am so glad to see the two of you finally being official with your relationship! </em>” Celebrían commented loudly, breaking the shocked silence and totally ignoring all court manners when she came forwards and laughing as Narvi easily picked her up around her knees to spin her around as a sign that they had been good friends in the past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know <b> <em>how much I wanted </em> </b>to witness you marrying Elrond so I could write a composition about wedding customs among the Elves? Lucky girl, blessed with twins so you gave Imladris a fine set of heirs pretty quickly!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elrond only pretended to cough at the oh-so-horribly blunt comment Narvi made, she had tried to make them confess their feelings for each other almost as soon she understood their behaviour whatever they met, so he was not surprised by what she just had told his darling wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Narvi dear, allow me to introduce everyone else in the royal family, those who you never got to meet in the Second Age,” Celebrimbor smiled at his wife, and her responding smile at him made her seem so enchanting for a moment that there could be no doubt why he had fallen for her. Or at least it was obvious for Maeglin, who had traveled to Nogrod and Belegost with her father Eöl once he had realized that his daughter had inherited his love for crafting in the forge and would have the skills to become a smith, a craft that had both female and male works among the Noldor and Dwarves. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>If the Elvish court was shocked over that Celebrimbor had shown up with a formerly-mortal Dwarven bride as his until now unknown wife, then the next surprise was Maedhros making the unexpected presentation of the various historically important Dwarves that the House of Fëanor had known. If anything, them and Narvi maternal relatives now proved that the Seven Dwarven clans may share an origin though the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, of whom Durin was the eldest but not alone in being reincarnated among the royal bloodline that he had founded, and that their cultures had become different over the Ages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bringing everyone out in one of the big palace gardens for a formal, it turned out that Ala and the rest of Narvi's maternal, Eastern-originated relatives had borrowed the palace kitchen with some help of the former Himring soldiers under Maedhros' command and now proudly could show off a lot of Eastern food dishes that none of the Valinorian Elves had seen or tasted before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are some of the finest and expensive dishes served at the royal courts in the Mannish realms, so do not look down on the food for being unfamiliar!” Loki commented in heavy-accented Sindarin as she arrived with some of her freshly baked naan breads to serve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course, one the very spicy meal was finished, then the Dwarves showed off something that was distinctive for the Dwarven clan in which they had been born. Such as Azaghâl and Kym showing the famed Belegost step dance, Ragnhild showing off her musical skills on a balalaika, Hinata performing the tea ceremony that the Stiffbeard clan viewed as a classical art of refinement that Anairë showed a clear interest in, Frigga and Kóri revealing a shared skill in eastern calligraphy which caught the attention of several members of the expanded royal family as they generally had the education to become scholars in their own manner and Ala how her work as a seamstress had allowed her to become a master in eastern embroidery, which Eärwen was not the only present noble lady to fall in love with. Finally, all the gathered Dwarves showed off their singing ability, which was indeed something different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may need to be ready on losing some bigger amount of coins in the coming months,” Fingolfin joked in a whisper to Finarfin when spotting Anairë and Eärwen giving Ala some coins for the embroidered fabric cloths that she had bought along, yet they did not mind the idea of their wives and other female relatives helping to spread a new trend that was bound to show up in Tirion after this visit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if your second son thinks that my grandson has lowered himself by marrying a Dwarf, Nolo, make sure to remind him that <em> his own son-in-law </em> was born a mortal and that his daughter only ended up with one child born from that union. <b> <em>As well that Ara's youngest son did not cause any major drama with his mortal lover,</em> </b>” Fëanor commented as he passed by his younger half-brothers, showing what he thought about the Quest for the Silmaril as well that Turgon basically limited his chances to have more grandchildren outside Eärendil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, brother,” Finarfin replied, mostly out of surprise that his oldest brother found Aegnor more well-behaved in his romance with Andreth by not acting as a gender-swapped Beren and Luthien, for example. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Ah…it already feels better,” Gwindor said in honest surprise when Gorm, the son of Azaghâl and Kym, gave him a free hand massage after noticing that he seemed oddly cramped up in his left hand from the phantom pains that acted up again and Finduilas eagerly asking if there was a way for her to learn the technique or if one honestly needed the physical strength of the Dwarves to do that form of massage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you think that a simple hand massage makes a huge difference, then you should have seen Lady Maedhros after the first time Amad and her ladies actually gave her a firm body massage to help her relax the damaged muscles and tendons in the right shoulder. Is it any surprise that the Lady of Himring and the Lord of Eregion have grown to share a love for those massages?” Brenna, the older sister to Gorm, smirked as Fingon joined his son Gil-galad to stop Saira and Rûsa from trying out some of the more adult-intended alcoholic drinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~X~X~X~X~X  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun setted to give way for the starry night sky and the full moon, Celebrimbor and Narvi both agreed that the presentation had gone as smoothly as it could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Life sure is bound to be more interesting in Valinor now when your Race is allowed to be here in actual bodies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a point of dragging him towards a staircase that led to the roof, and he did not protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And to finally be able to remove any old misunderstandings between the Elves and Stone Children from the past Ages that no one have managed to correct.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to the royal court still having the other Dwarves around as distraction, no one noticed the unusual couple sneak away. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Once upon the roof, they placed themselves in the starting positions of the waltz dance that they once had done as their first dancing together, for so long ago when she still had been many years away from being viewed as a legal adult by Elven standards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we first met, I was still searching for a place to call my own and perhaps even someone to love. But then you dropped down in my life like a sudden light I had never seen before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narvi laughed at his words, recalling various events over their long relationship together.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were intended to open the door to a new era from the moment I left the Orocarni, we were meant to be together.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Opening a new door, indeed…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite their height difference of 30 cm between them, Celebrimbor and Narvi had since long worked out how to dance with each other without ending up out of step with the other. As such, anyone who saw them dancing against the moon, would see how they danced perfectly together before Celebrimbor knelt on one knee so thet could meet in a deep, passionate kiss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Belegost step dance is inspired by RL Irish step dance</p>
<p>The balalaika is a Russian stringed musical instrument with a characteristic triangular wooden, hollow body, fretted neck and three strings. Two strings are usually tuned to the same note and the third string is a perfect fourth higher. The higher-pitched balalaikas are used to play melodies and chords. The instrument generally has a short sustain, necessitating rapid strumming or plucking when it is used to play melodies. Balalaikas are often used for Russian folk music and dancing.</p>
<p>With me imagining the Stiffbeard clan as being Japanese-looking, their tea ceremony is meant to be inspired by RL Japanese tea ceremony</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>